Denton's Laws
The laws of Clamps Neutral Zone as described by Mayor Denton on 7 February 615: Laws in and around the local Clamps Camp area Judgment and sentencing by the Mayor or their designee need not include a trial nor even the presence of the accused, though a trial is encouraged. If a trial is granted, it is the responsibility of the accused to gather any that wish to speak for them. If witnesses are not present at the time of the trial, time will not necessarily be allotted to summon them. Clamps Camp also recognizes the unique position of Clamps Camp in the Region and will respect the titles of Nobles from the Kingdom of Avandria, The Kingdom of Riocht Mac Tire, and The Clanholme of Ironholme. Other Nobles must present themselves and will be accorded respect based on their position and demeanor within the Clamps Camp Freemen Independent area. Once sentence has been pronounced, the criminal is often granted a period of time (usually 45 minutes) to gather any fines, surrender to the authorities, or prepare for death. In the event that the criminal cannot pay a fine, he will be required to surrender any property, barring one weapon of the Mayor's choice, to make up the difference of the fine. If the punishment of a crime includes death, then it is the Mayor’s decision as to the manner of death unless the law specifies otherwise. Note, a punishment of Death requires that the spirit dissipates to seek resurrection, not merely existing in the state of death prior to receiving a life spell unless otherwise decreed by the Mayor. If an individual is convicted of a crime, and sentenced to ‘Public Beating”, they will be placed within a circle of the townsfolk, and each is permitted to strike the criminal once. Accomplice: An associate in crime, one who willfully operates, aids or assists in the commission of a crime, either by action or inaction. The accomplice shall bear the criminal responsibility as if they were the sole participants of said crime. Arson: The willful destruction of another's property without consent by any means. The willful destruction or damage by fire to any property of another or of the state. Also the destruction of one’s own property by fire if it is done so for profit and or if some collateral damage or destruction to the property of another or of the state ensues. First Offense: Death and loss of all property. Second Offense: Death, loss of all property, and banned from Clamps Camp for One Year. Assassination: While the taking of another's life is covered by the crime of murder, assassination is both the premeditated murder of another for a fee and the hiring of such assassins. It is thus treated, if possible, as a more callous crime. First Offense: Two Deaths and loss of all property. Second Offense: Obliteration and Banned from Clamps Camp for One Year Assault: The willful attack on another citizen by any means including weapon, spell, alchemy, potion or trap. Use of any of these upon another person without their consent. An unlawful attempt or declaration (written or unwritten) on the part of one or several with force or violence or malice to cause unwanted harm or mischief upon another. An attempt or offer to harm another without touching them, as one lifts their arms in a threatening manner to another or strikes at them and misses. If the assault causes death the charge will become murder. First Offense: Public Beating and monetary fine. Second Offense: Death and monetary Fine. Burglary: This law covers breaking into another citizen’s home and consequently stealing property of another while in their home or business. First Offense: Return of property and loss of all property. Second Offense: Return of property, Death, and loss of all property. Conspiracy: This crime is defined as the knowledge and willful cooperation in or planning by more than one person to commit any of the other crimes listed here. A combination or confederation between two or more willing persons for the purpose of committing by their joint efforts some criminal act or some act which is innocent in itself but becomes criminal when done by the concerted action of the conspirators. First Offense: 25 gold piece fine. Second Offense: Death. Counterfeiting\Forgery: While the obvious cause of this crime is the use of false monies, it also includes the sale or trade of false formal components represented as real components and the use of a counterfeited signature or writ. If a Noble signature or writ is counterfeited this becomes treason. (Falsely making or materially altering by hand or otherwise with intent to defraud, any document or symbol which if genuine might apparently be of legal efficacy or the foundation of a legal claim.) First Offense: 25 gold piece fine and branding of the back of the right hand. Second Offense: Death and loss of all property. Kidnapping: This crime involves the unlawful taking and holding of a citizen against his or her will, and attempts to ransom these captives to friends or family. Also, the forcible and unlawful confinement of an individual. First offense: Death and loss of property. Second Offense: Obliteration and Banned from Clamps Camp for One Year. Libel: One person or group of persons issuing or presenting a prejudicial or false statement or accusation pertaining to any other by the use of print, writing, pictures, or signs. It is a crime to print, write, etc. knowingly false statements with the intent to injure the character or image of another. First Offense: Public Beating and 25 gold piece fine. Second Offense: Death and loss of property. Mockery of the Mayor: This involves the defamation of the Mayor’s character through insults, lies or mockery. First offense: 10 gold piece fine. Second Offense: Loss of all property and possible death. Murder: The willful taking of another citizen's life, premeditated or in the heat of anger, is murder. Even if the victim receives a Life spell, you are still held accountable for this crime. (Deliberate action to cause the death of any individual) First Offense: Death, Loss of all property. Second Offense: Obliteration, Loss of all property and Banned from Clamps Camp for One Year. Necromancy: Not only is Necromancy a crime in these lands, it is a crime against the Land itself. This crime involves casting of spells with the word "chaos" in the verbal, creation and control of undead through Cantrips and Formal Magic Spells, and use of any item necromantic in nature. (The use of any spell, ability or item that calls upon chaos or causes an effect identical to a necromantic spell. Also, the use of any spell, ability or item that causes the creation or release of undead as well as the use of any spell, ability or item that transforms a living being into undead. The willful and consenting possession of any item that possesses necromantic properties.) First Offense: Death, Loss of all property and possible Obliteration. Second Offense: Obliteration, Loss of all Property and Banned from Clamps Camp Indefinitely. Perjury: To knowingly lie or make false or misleading statements to the Sheriff, his deputy, the Mayor, or persons given the power to conduct an official investigation or trial while they are in the course of such an investigation or trial. First Offense: Same punishment as the crime demands. Second Offense: Death and loss of property or the same punishment as the crime demands, whichever is more severe. Slander: The speaking of false or malicious words concerning another whereby injury results to their reputation. First Offense: Public Beating and 25 gold piece fine. Second Offense: Death and 50 gold piece fine. Slavery: The buying, selling or trade of sentient beings as well as the ownership of such is slavery. The use of Enslavement elixirs is also a form of slavery. (The willful buying, selling, or holding of an individual against their will such that said individual shall have no freedom of action and whose person and services are wholly under the control of another.) First Offense: Death and Loss of all property. Second Offense: Obliteration, Loss of all property, and Banned from Clamps Camp for One Year. Theft: The taking of another citizen's property without permission is theft. Looting another's body is a form of theft and will be treated as such. To use any portion of or to take possession of the property of another against their will. Includes Tax Evasion. First Offense: Return of property and 25 gold piece fine. Second Offense: Return of property, Loss of all property, and Death. Mayor Denton Margoze